percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Piper Lee
Early Life--The Era Before The End Piper Lee was born on Friday, March 8th 1996 to Daphne Lee. Piper basiaclly grew up in the Birmingham Museum of Art, where he mother worked. Piper was discoved by the saytr Kellen Morris shortly before her thirteenth birthday and escorted to Camp Half-Blood. Piper was not claimed by her godly parent until a few months after her thirteenth birthday, when she accompanied two of her companions from the Hermes cabin on a quest to Chicago, where they were supposed to offer aid to an elder Demigod there. They didn't face much opposition until they returned to New York, and discovered what had been stalking them for several hundred miles. Python. The three had a battle with the serpent on the 34th street and almost all perished, but Piper managed to slit the creature's throat, therfore killing it, and was claimed by her father, Apollo. "A half-blood born unto the god of light." While at Camp Half-Blood Piper discovered she was "the chosen one" in The Great Phrophecy, she later fufilled this phrophecy. 'Relationships' Piper's best friend is/was Serena Dastel, her other bestie being Genesis Ellis. Her first crush was Jacob Pennington, but her first boyfriend was Bruce Faulkner, who died in Fried Green Hydras, protecting Piper from Hayze Alvord. Her mother was Daphne Lee. Her favorite brothers are/were Archer Sykes and Nathan Murray. Piper is a leader in The Crew, and is often said to be Apollo's favorite daughter. She had one of the yellow bows that her father awards to his children who make him proud. She also has the blessing of Apollo, a power in which she is shielded in a ball of light, music pounding out of it vaporizing enemies, while she is clad in the armour of Apollo's light, which makes her in-killable. She was engaged to Hayze Alvord in an attempt to make peace between the Greek and Roman demigods. The Second Prophecy After the first prophecy Piper proved true was over she became engaged to Hayze Alvord. A few months later she was summoned to Olympus and told of the next phrophecy, one that fortold the down fall and return of the gods at the hands of the Titans and a demigod. Zeus demanded that Piper step forward and accept this prophecy since she had earned the title of Hero Of Olympus due to her saving Olympus barley a year before. At first Piper refused, but her anger at the gods impossible request, her father's silence and refusal to acknowledge her during the entire council, and the promise of Bruce returned to her alive drove her to accept and make a plan with the gods, but not after vowing to turn her back on Olympus after she brought the gods back. The plan was as such, betray the gods and tear down the walls of Tarturus, drag the Titans from the depths and help them topple Olympus. The gods would retreat into the underworld and harness the old powers forgottan there, becoming more and more powerful the longer they remained improisoned. Piper was to become Kronos' leutinant and gain his trust until the time came for her to reserect the gods. The plan was twisted in two ways. Piper was to tell Kronos of the plan only after she had truly gained his trust and there was no doubt of her "loyalty". She would then pull pre-made, weak versions of the gods from the underworld and help Kronos kill them, then she would pull the real gods from the underworld and together they would topple Othrys, banishing the Titans once and for all. At least, that was the plan. The New Era 'The First Stretch' After Piper was told of the next prophecy Piper "betrayed" the gods and brought the Titans from the pit, marking a new age. As a gift for her deed Kronos named her his leutinant. Piper attacked Olympus with an army of monsters, aided by the titan Hyperion, and tore it apart. After Olympus was razed and Othyrs raised Kronos named Piper the first demitan of a new age and claimed her as his daughter. Piper went on many quests, killing many monsters, fighting titans, and securing land for her new father. She was required to attend evrey council of the Titans and sat on the bottom stair leading up to her father's throne. She was his leutinant, his warrior, and his "most beautiful daughter." Kronos asked her for two vows, that she always be loyal to him, and that she forever be his maiden warrior. Meaning that she would never be allowed to fall in love, lest she stray from her loyalty to Kronos. Piper kept later vow with no trouble, often killing other demititans that made advances on her, much to her father's delight, until she met Sebastian. Sebastian, or Sebass, is a son of Hyperion. Piper and Sebass met when he vowed loyalty to Piper's father and was seeking to join the Private Guard. Kronos assigned Sebass to Piper with orders to "train him to fight as well as you, he may be of some use to both of us." Piper and Sebass quickly became partners, their greatest quest being their catching and taming of the Thebean Drakon for Kronos' use. Piper was allowed to sit directley beside her father's throne in rewardment of her "good work", and a celebration was thrown. Later that same night Sebass kissed Piper. He was re-assigned to a diffrent post the next morning, after Piper spoke to her father about it. This event became a moment of confusion that plauged her for sometime. 'The Second Stretch' Piper was sent on several quests by her father during this period, most of which included finding and improsoning "old powers". The major quests are as follows. *Capture of Briares *Imprisonment of Thanatos *The Killing of the Cyclopes Piper spent much of this time earning her father's trust, which she accomplished. 'The Third Stretch' At this point of the plan Piper is caught off guard when Sebastian and herself are reunited and re-assigned to each other as partners once more. It is at this point that she begins reciveing dreams from Apollo telling her that it is time to resserect the gods. Also at this time Kronos recives dreams from Uranus, who is bragging about how he will be betrayed by his "beloved daughter". Piper later tells Kronos of her dreams and the plan to overthrow him. He sees how loyal she truley is and makes a plan with Piper to destroy the Olympians forever. Piper acts as a double agent, luring the gods spectral forms out and destroying them, then coaxing out the real gods for Kronos and the other Titans to destroy.Each Titan absorbs the life force of a single god, except for Kronos who absorbs the life forces of all of his children. He prevents Hyperion from absorbing Apollo, and allows Piper too, who then becomes much more powerful. Kronos later marries Piper to Sebastian, due to an oath he swore with the demititan as payment for his loyal service. Category:DemigodDaughterOfApollo Category:Children of Apollo Category:Children of Kronos Category:Original Character